Kissing Practice
by PrincessAlois
Summary: When Karkat goes over Dave's house, things get romantic when Dave says that Karkat needs to practice his kissing. Karkat DOES want John to kiss him more, so he figured that it wouldn't hurt to get some advice from the master! *please note that this is a 'sequel' to the Mysteries of Chocolate, which is a JohnKat fanfic. I would advise you to read that story before this one*


**IMPORTANT: Before reading, please go find my previous, short story "The Mysteries of Chocolate" in the JohnKat section. The story here is a sequel to The Mysteries of Chocolate, and it would be better if you read the first story. Go read it! Then come back :D**

*Previously*

John the human, and Karkat the troll had fallen in love at a sleepover because of a little thing called chocolate. Dave interrupted their little conversation, causing him to know everything! Now we'll see what happens when Karkat hangs out with Dave Strider.

John and Karkat headed downstairs to talk to Dave. John knew he would stay.

"Sup Dude."

"Hey Dave."

Dave stood up from the couch and whipped his hair to the side. So. Fucking. Hot. Dave actually was the perfect guy... His hair was so soft that it's really just hard to resist touching it. But you feel like it's dangerous to touch such perfection, for it might damage it. When he took his shades off, which we all know is never, he actually looks sort of dorky. He has freckles, so light you can barely tell under his shades, that are just adorable.

But enough about Dave's perfection.

Strider looked at Karkat, the troll glowing with anger towards the blonde. It was crazy, these two. But Dave never stopped torchering Karkat, no matter how angry he got with him. It was fun, and they were like... hate-friends. They hate each other with a burning passion, but they really are friends.

"Hey Karkles." Dave said to the -awfully short- troll with a wave. Karkat grumbled silently at the nickname, and crossed his arms.

"Anyway, John, wanna come over and chill? I've been workin' on raps all day and I'm taking a break."

John thought for a moment. "Man, Dave, I would love to listen to your glorious raps, but I do have things to do today... I'm sorry! I wish I could hang out with you!"

"No that's cool, I'll ask Tz."

John glanced at Karkat.

"Oh wait, since Karkat has to leave anyway, why doesn't he go over instead of me?"

Karkat looked at John. "What!? No!"

"Yea Karkat, come over. I'm sure you and I can have lot's of fun..." Dave said with an evil smirk. Oh yes, torchering Karkat all day...

"I am NOT going to spend the day with this sarcastic, ironic fuckass!" Karkat yelled, pointing to the sarcastic fuckass.

"Karkat, that was hurtful." Dave said with a fake pout.

"SEE!? DO YOU SEE WHAT I'M FUCKING TALKING ABOUT? The constant fucking sarcasm agh I can't stand it!"

"Come on Karkat, follow me to my place." Dave said, ignoring the remark from him.

"Go on Kar, he can't bother you that much. I'll pick you up when I'm done." John smiled and kissed his cheek. "Bye."

Karkat blushed and his angry expression faded. He didn't want to leave John, but he has to.

"...Bye."

Dave and Karkat arrived at his house and closed the door behind them. Karkat crossed his arms and sighed. He wasn't sure what he could do with Dave if they hung out, but knew that nothing good can come of them being together.

"What do want to do then?" Karkat grumbled, not really wanting to do anything with the human.

"I don't care."

"Well I don't know! It's your fucking house!"

"Yea but that doesn't mean I have to choose what we do."

"But you know what kind of things there are to do in your own home!"

"So?"

"WHY IS IT SO HARD TO GET THROUGH TO YOU GOD DAMN..."

Dave smiled. He was used to pissing off Karkat. He even sometimes did it unintentionally.

"We could-"

"NO WE ARE NOT RAPPING"

"Okay then, the decision is yours, karkles."

Karkat grumbled and thought for a moment.

"what about watching a movie?"

"You're kidding me right? Didn't you watch enough bad movies at John's place? How many did you watch, like, fifty?"

"...No. But there's nothing else to do."

"How about no."

"Fine then it's your turn to suggest something, douche bag."

"...Whatever just sit down." Dave and Karkat plopped down on the couch, on opposite sides, trying to think of what to do, or even just talk about.

"So, you and John huh?"

"Please don't." Karkat blushed.

"Aw, Kar, you're all embarrassed! You cute little shit."

"Shut up, I like him, big fucking deal." Karkat's arms crossed once again.

"Did you... Kiss him?"

Karkat's blush deepened as he remembered the kiss. Both actually. He thought about how it felt, and how he felt. He licked his lips at the thought, which Dave caught.

"I take that as a yes?"

Karkat nodded slowly.

"And it was a damn fucking good one."

"Are you sure that the kiss was good to John though?"

"Huh?"

"Karkat, what if you're a terrible kisser, and John hated the kiss?"

Karkat started worrying.

"Is there really a certain way of kissing? I thought it was just..."

"Nope, Karkat you need..." Dave smirked evilly. "practice."

"What, no I don't! My kissing is perfectly fine! How could I practice that anyway?"

"By kissing something else."

Karkat tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Some people try and kiss their hand to practice, but I prefer the real thing. I, being my cool self, have kissed many girls. So that's my practice. Now Terezi can't get enough of my lips."

"But what girls could I even- Wait what?"

"Nevermind that, point is, you need to practice on someone."

"But who? And why the fuck would a random person want to kiss me anyway?"

Dave sat up and crawled closer to Karkat's side.

"Not a random person Karkat," He soon was hovered over the troll. He leaned in and kissed his lips.

"but me."

Karkat was quick to push Dave away. He covered his lips and stared wide eyed, surprised at Dave.

"Dave...! Wh-What the fuck was that!?"

Dave sat there expressionless, as usual, and spoke. "That was-supposed to be- a practice kiss."

"I can't practice with you! Your John's friend! Isn't it bad if you kiss me?"

"I don't consider it cheating. We're all friends, and you need kissing practice if you ever want John to kiss you more."

"But that's just not fucking right!" Karkat was blushing now, recalling the way Dave looked right before hitting his lips. He was also worried though, he didn't know what was right or wrong here. The fact that he doesn't know much about Earth rituals just makes it ten times harder for him too.

"Just stay away from me!" Karkat growled.

"K whatever bro, but if you change your mind, well I'll be here."

"I don't need your stupid advice on kissing."

Dave just smirked slightly, knowing that Karkat is going to give in sometime. Either by tricking him, or just pissing him off so much that he just can't stand him anymore and gives in. It won't be too hard for Dave. At the moment, the two were trapped in painful silence as they sat beside each other on the couch, both thinking about what to do or say. Karkat of course thought over the whole kissing thing, knowing that it wasn't right and Dave is just a huge douche, but he still did want John to love him...

"Strider, if you say one fucking word to John, I fucking swear I will make sure that Terezi will never want to talk to you again! I mean it!"

"Yea whatever. I still think that John is too much of a derp to even care if I kiss you anyway."

"Still not right you fuckface."

Dave sighed. He decided that while Karkat was here, they should do _something_. He got up to look if he had any good movies that they could watch. That was, if he really had anything good... Dave wasn't really a movie watcher. Again with the fucking movies I mean wow. When he got up, it wasn't long before he tripped and fell and landed-for some reason- on his back.

"No, shit!" He frantically tried to grab his glasses that fell off as he fell. Luckily, nobody caught a glimpse of his red colored eyes. Er, that Karkat didn't. He didn't want anyone to see that, it was unnatural! People would think he's a freak, or a demon! He couldn't ruin his cool facade by being a demon in other's eyes. He sat up and looked at Karkat who was... Smiling...

"The fuck you smiling at, dude."

"That was so uncool." Karkat said, still smiling in amusement. He stood up and bent down, picking up the reason dave tripped.

"I can't believe you just tripped over this... this... um..."

"Smuppet. I tripped over a fucking smuppet." Dave said shamefully. "Burn that thing."

Karkat just threw it somewhere else in the room.

"Idiot." He grumbled at him.

"Excuse me?" Dave stuck out out his leg and tripped poor Karkat. Shit, he didn't expect him to land _right fucking on top of him_.

Karkat let out a yelp and his arms flailed in the air as he fell. He landed straddled on Dave (of course I mean it's a fanfic) and his face hidden on Dave's chest. He laid there for a moment, gathering himself together. He lifted his head, being face to face with Dave, their faces real close.

"Fuck you strider why did you trip me!?"

"You called me an idiot."

"You have been called worse, don't act like a little fucking wriggler."

"Yea but it was a great opportunity to make you fall on your ass... Or, on me I guess."

"Yea it backfired, didn't it fuckface?" Karkat said with a smile.

"Not really." Dave said followed by a smirk. Karkat blushed at the sight of Dave's smirk... It _was _hot.

"Wait-" Karkat realized what was going on. It wasn't intentional that he landed on top of him, but it still wasn't a bad thing for Dave.

"Dave..." Karkat started blushing, and Dave put his arms around Karkat's neck.

"Hey! L-let me go!"

"Aw karkles are you stuttering now? Somebody's embarrassed."

"You bastard..."

"Is that it? No other long and shitty insults?"

"Nooksucker."

"That's cool." Dave rolled his eyes.

Karkat, uncomfortable and blushing, tried as hard as he could to look through Dave's shades. The way he couldn't see his eyes made it impossibly uncomfortable for him in the situation.

"What are you doing, stop it." Dave said, he too uncomfortable with Karkat's stare. It's like he was trying to kill him if he stared hard enough.

"Stop stare-murdering me."

"What?"

"Stare-murder is a thing now okay?"

"Um..."

Dave sighed softly, looking up at Karkat who was really speechless... I mean wow Karkat speechless? That sure made Dave feel successful. He looked at his blushing cheeks and back at his eyes, that he could tell were no longer filled with anger, but shyness. He slowly pulled Karkat closer, until their lips met. Karkat was blushing like mad, and he didn't know what to do by now. He thought about what Dave said about practice kissing, and John wanting to kiss him more... But before he could make a move to pull away, Dave had his tongue in Karkat's mouth. Dave was indeed the most skilled kisser, he is a Strider after all. The kiss had gotten rougher and rougher by the second, Dave and Karkat's tongues battling. The kiss was too much for Karkat, and he started purring. Dave could go on for much longer, but Karkat had to pull away to breathe. When he went to pull away, his fang got caught on Dave's lip, and scratched it.

"Shit, I'm sorry..."

"No Karkat, that was hot. Something you should know is that lip biting is a turn on."

"Oh... So how was the kiss then?"

"You need to work on kissing longer. And also, you suck."

"I do not!"

"And... and you purr."

Oh crap, Dave now found out that he purrs! Karkat can't have this, oh shit no, Dave was going to haunt him about it for the rest of his life oh god!

"Aw, Karkitty!"

Karkat growled at the stupid nickname and tried to get up off of Dave. Dave only held him tighter, and flipped themselves over so that he was on top of the troll.

"Dave what the hell-"

"Shh." Dave smirked as he hovered over him, pinning his wrists down on the floor. Karkat looked innocently up at the blonde above him, looking at how his perfect hair fell forward in front on him, and the smirk on his face that Karkat has never seen before. He laid there, helpless.

"I can't believe angry, tough Karkat here can purr like a cat. How adorable." Dave slowly, slipped his hand under Karkat's shirt and slid it higher, causing the shirt to ride up. This made Karkat blush deeper. Soon his stomach was fully shown and Dave stopped. Wow trolls don't have belly buttons... Well wow no duh they don't.

"Dave... Stop..." Karkat felt butterflies in his stomach. "Oh god the fucking flutter beasts again..."

"Butterflies? Yea."

Karkat wondered what Dave was planning to do with him. He did say kissing, but it seemed to be going further than that!

"Karkat, there are times when you have to be ready for a-" Dave pressed his lips on karkat's again, giving him another long kiss.

"-a surprise kiss."

"Dave stop fucking kissing me!"

"You love it Karkat."

Karkat blushed again, thinking about it. "Well I..." He looked away from Dave. He really did like kissing him, but he liked kissing John more of course! "I can't kiss you anymore, it's wrong.

"Fine, I'll lay off." Dave sighed. "But about that purring thing..."

"Dave no!" Karkat was absolutely terrified, not wanting Dave to hear him purr. Dave's smirk crept back on his face again and he brought his hand to Karkat's hair, stroking it gently. Oh god Dave why must you fucking do that. Karkat was about to purr, but he tried his best to hold it back.

"Hey don't treat me like I'm a fucking cat-" Karkat stopped what he was saying and started blushing when he felt Dave's fingers close to his horn. He only softly started purring.

"Cool." Dave slowly started to wrap his hand around the horn which made Karkat blush deeper.

"I heard these were sensitive... Is that true?" He said, cautiously touching them. Karkat responded with more purring.

"D-Dave please... Ah..."

Dave let go. Wow, his horns must be pretty fucking sensitive...

"Dude, are you okay?" Karkat's purring came to a gradual stop, and he looked at Dave. After awhile he finally snapped out of it, and got angry at him.

"Never fucking touch a troll's horns Dave!" Karkat yelled, still blushing.

"Is it really that big a deal?"

Karkat pushed Dave off him and they both stood up. Karkat crossed his arms.

"I can't believe that just happened."

"What are troll horns sexuall or some shit? Why are you still blushing?"

"Just don't touch them."

"Whatever." Dave went back to search for a movie.

"That movie looks fucking stupid, put this one on!" Karkat yelled. The two were fighting over what movie to watch. Dave wanted to watch-what a surprise- a scary movie called Mama, while Karkat wanted to watch a romance called 50 First Dates. They both sat on the floor in front of the T.V. yelling at each other, insisting on their movie.

"Dude, this movie is like totally awesome, Mama is this demon lady who tries to take care of these two little girls and-"

"But this movie is actually good, for a human romance."

"Mama is scary!"

"I don't fucking care!" Karkat tackled Dave to the floor, and they both started to wrestle for their movie.

"Holy shit Karkat there's no need to-ow-fight me for it!"

Dave snatched 50 First Dates out of Karkat's hand and stretched his arm up high so that Karkat couldn't reach it. Being on the floor, Karkat again leaned forward, tackling Dave down and pinning his arms on the floor. He then snatched it back.

"Ha, fuckass!" He quickly stuck it into the DVD player.

"Fuck." Dave laid his head back on the floor, tired and beaten by Karkat.

"Would you mind getting off me..."

"Never, you're just gonna take the movie back out."

"Karkat you're so dumb, you know that?" Dave said, a slight smirk on his face. Karkat was straddled on top of Dave and didn't even realize it. Dave put his hands on Karkat's hip which made him blush.

"H-hey!"

"Gonna get off me now?"

"Oh I know what you're doing, Strider. No matter what you do, I will not let you change the movie."

"Oh really?"

Karkat nodded, completely sure of himself. He will not let Dave win. This time Dave didn't want to just make a move on Karkat cause he felt like it, this was like a game. He slowly slid his hands lower down his hips.

"Still not gonna give up? I'm sure you know where this is going."

"Yes I know what you're up to, asswipe, and I'm not gonna let you change the movie."

Dave's hands slowly slid further, down to Karkat's inner thigh.

"Stop it..." Karkat was really blushing by now, nervous that Dave's hands were there.

"Why don't you do something about it? Like getting off me?" Dave slid his hands back up and under Karkat's shirt. he lifted it higher.

"That's so weird." Dave mumbled to himself.

"What is?"

"Oh it's just, trolls don't have bellybuttons..." Dave poked Karkat's stomach, where a belly button would be.

"What the fuck is a belly button? Sounds weird."

"Yea it is actually. I can show you if you get off me."

"Hell no."

"K then. Are you liking this or something?"

"Yea Dave, I spend every precious night of my fucking life, dreaming of this moment." Karkat yelled sarcastically. Dave knew what he had to do to get this asshole off of him. He let Karkat's shirt alone and started to unbutton Karkat's pants.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing!?" Karkat blushed, grabbing Daves hands. "D-don't do that!"

"Are you going to get off me?"

Karkat sat there, not sure what to do now. His hands still firmly held Dave's, and he didn't know what to say.

"I don't know..."

"Better not let go Kar."

"Fuck you!" Karkat took his wrists, pinning them down again.

"There is no need for me to let go!" Karkat refused to lose against Dave. But Karkat did want to button his pants back up...

"Kar, is there really a point in holding me down like this? I mean how long has the title screen been there, huh?"

Karkat looked at the screen. Dave was right, there was no point.

"...Fine I'll, let go, but you will sit your ass right down on the couch when I do." He let go, and they both got up, heading for the couch. As soon as Dave sat down, Karkat quickly sat on his lap.

"Woah Karkles, I didn't think you liked me like that."

"Shut the fuck up Strider, you are not changing the movie."

"You just wanna sit on my lap."

"No I don't. Now shut up I'm trying to watch a goddamn movie here."

Dave sighed and put his arm around Karkat's waist, which the troll ignored.

~~Time skip~~

It was now 6:30 and John was done with what he needed to do. (Schoolwork) He looked at the time and decided that he should probably pick up Karkat before him and Dave get in too much of a fight. He headed out the door.

When John arrived and knocked on the door, there was no answer. He rang the doorbell too, but still nothing. He tried to see if it was open already so he turned the door and-oh wow it's open. He stepped in and called out, "Dave? Karkles?" He went to the living room, finding the two sleeping on the couch. Karkat was facing Dave, cuddled close, and Dave's arm was around his waist tightly. The sight was rather adorable. John sighed and crossed his arms.

"Well that's... Disturbing." John looked over at the T.V., seeing the title menu of 50 First Dates.

"Really Karkat, really?" He also noticed the popular scary movie on floor called Mama, and smiled. "That movie was scary as hell." He turned back to the boys on the couch.

"Hey, Dave! Daviee!" John brushed some blonde hair from Dave's face, trying to wake him.

"Hey man wake up!"

Dave slowly opened his eyes and looked up at John, who was smiling with his usual buck toothed smile. Dave thought it was the cutest smile ever.

"Sup dude." He said in his tired voice. He sat up, looking at Karkat who was still fast asleep. He yawned and got off the couch.

"You pickin' up Karkitty now?"

"Yeah. And I'm guessing you figured out that Kark-"

"Yeah. He fucking purrs."

"Yup. How did you find out?"

"I touched his horns." They both chuckled.

"Ahaha, don't touch a troll's horns, Dave."

"He got so pissed at me and I couldn't take him seriously with him blushing so much."

"Yea. He blushes real easily." John went over and sat on the edge of the couch. "Hey Karkitty, wake up." John said, shaking his shoulder. Karkat eventually woke and looked at John.

"John?"

"Hey Kar, I came to pick you up now."

"Oh. Yea." He sat up, sitting next to John.

"Did you have fun with Dave?"

"No."

"Don't lie Karkles, I know you loved it!" Dave said with a wink... Which you couldn't see behind his glasses.

"Hey shut your fucking mouth!" He yelled back, crossing his arms. John just laughed.

"Kar?"

Karkat looked over, surprised when John hit his lips on his. Oh shit, Dave was right, he had to be ready for a surprise kiss! Karkat kissed back, trying to follow Dave's advice on kissing. He actually did give him helpful tips today, teaching him the right way to kiss, move your mouth, move your tongue... He hoped John noticed. They both were kissing rougher and deeper.

"Oh my god you two, get a room." Dave said with his arms crossed. Karkat responded with a middle finger straight for Dave. He remembered what Dave said about lip biting and did so. He made sure that he did it softly so that he wouldn't hurt John too much. They both eventually didn't even acknowledge the fact that they were kissing in Dave's living room, with him present. So John's hands started to slip under Karkat's shirt. Damn, this kiss was great.

"Hey no touching each other on my couch, holy shit..."

John pulled away laughing and out of breath.

"I'm sorry Dave." John said with a smile. Dave looked at that smile, making him smile.(a little at least)

"You shouldn't be talking Dave." Karkat grumbled. Dave smirked.

"Hey Karkat, is it just me or has your kissing gotten better?" John asked. Karkat blushed and looked at Dave, who gave him a thumbs up.

"I-I don't know..." Karkat said, blushing deeper.

"It didn't seem like you were ever gonna stop."

"Yea well... I guess I just got better."

Dave started laughing, which confused John.

"Huh? What's so funny?"

"Nothing man, it's nothing." Dave looked at Karkat, putting his finger over his lips as if telling him to stay quiet. Man this will be a great thing to laugh about sometime in the future.

"Well anyway, Karkat and I are gonna go now." John said, standing up with Karkat.

"Alright then. See ya."

John headed to the door with Karkat following, but while his back was turned, Dave stopped Karkat and kissed his lips one last time. When he pulled away, Karkat blushed, standing there.

"Goodbye, asshole." Dave said with a wave.

"Karkat?"

The troll snapped out of it and followed John again. Oh god he was never ever going near Dave _again_.


End file.
